PET World 4
by PETmen
Summary: Hermione learns a new spell and decides to ends Malfoy bullying. Bondage.
1. Chapter 1 Knowledge

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hall of Hogwarts as she, Harry, and Ron were doing a remedial year since they skipped the whole 7th year making the oldest students there at 18, in fact there were quite a few other students who staid behind to catch up. She was deep in thought when Malfoy pushed her out of his way, he even stepped on her hand as she tried to get up.

"Watch it mudblood!" sneered Malfoy.

Seamus(halfblood) was walking out of a room when he saw this. He helped Hermione up.

"Jeez that guy is a prick" said Seamus.

"I wish there was a way I could get back at him" said Hermione.

"You know bullying is considered a crime" said Seamus.

"Only in the muggle world" said Hermione.

"It sure yes, and it's a penalty of 6 months as a PET which I am sure he has no idea about" Seamus.

"Again muggle world not wizard"said Hermione.

"Exactly which means he'll be an arrogant prick to the muggle judge without reveling his a wizard, also wizards do have a PET system" said Seamus.

"They do?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yeah, it's an outdated torture method but it wasn't banned" said Seamus.

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione.

"There's a kinky section in the library that is marked as Wizard Lusty History, you just need a pass from a teacher for it" said Seamus.

"Your messing with me" said Hermione.

"No seriously, come one lets go talk to Professor McGonagall" said Seamus.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what Seamus was talking about but he offered to take her to professor McGonagall so she agreed. Together Hermione and Seamus walked into Professor McGonagall office.

"Can I help you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Um Seamus informed me that the school has a kinky section in the library and that um wizards have a pet system?" asked Hermione.

"Yes we do, I assume you want to use it against Mr. Malfoy correct" said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am I am tried of him bullying me" said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall held up her wand then made a diagonal slashing motion with it. Hermione watched her do waiting for the explanation that would soon follow.

"That is the motion for the spell, the words you need to say are Leat Pa Monet and the spell only works if your intentions are pure and when the spell ends no one who wishes to retaliate for this cannot do so, have a nice day" said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"So you want me to come with you or do you want Harry and Ron with you?" asked Seamus.

"I think I rather do this alone" Said Hermione.

"Ok see ya later" Said Seamus walking away.

Hermione knew where Malfoy and his minions hung out at this time. She gathered her courage and walked to the north wing. She saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle but she didn't see Pansy which didn't really matter. She stood 5 feet away when Malfoy took notice.

"What do you want Mudblood!" sneered Malfoy.

"Leat Pa Monet!" said Hermione making the correct motions.

Malfoy smirked when nothing happened. Hermione knew she did it right but she was completely confused. Then to her horror Malfoy turned into Pansy.

"The spell only works with pure intentions, which I guess you have but you wanted Malfoy which I'm not and the spell recognized that" said Pansy.

"Leat Pa Monet" said a voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione's body went stiff as her clothes magically slid off her body replaced by black leather straps. Her arms went behind her back caught in a brown armbinder, her feet became encased in red leather that looked like horse hooves with metal shoes. Leather straps encircled her body right above her breasts and directly under, around her stomach and between her legs forcing her to keeps her legs spread. A leather side blinder moved around her face making it so she could only look forward. In her mouth an O-ring gag appeared attached to nipple clamps. Then to her greater horror Seamus walked into view only he turned into Malfoy.

"You know my intentions are pure to right, you see I'm a pure blood and your not, also I hade to get you back for punching me in the face and for your Potter and that idiot Weasley for using the polyjuice potion against me, another reason I had to trick you was due to the fact of the spell being set up so only a registered Animagus could teach you the spell, so I thank you" said Malfoy.

"Can I have first crack at her, I want to fuck her in the great hall!" said Crabbe.

"Sure make sure you do it in front of Potter and Weasley" said Malfoy.

Crabbe walked over and grabbed the chain hanging from her Hermione's nipple clamps. She moaned from the sudden pain and from the fear of what was going to happen.

"Oh don't worry Mudblood the spell ends in 15 days and yes you can still get pregnant" said Malfoy laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermiones chance

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still at Hogwarts to catch up after the last year as Voldemort had attacked the school and died in the attempt. As it turned out no one could die in the room of requirement so they found Crabbe alive a week later. As such they were all 18. They also had a plan to humiliate Potter and the Gryffindor. They had chosen Hermione as their victim and she was deep in thought as she walked down the hall and did not notice some people watching her. Malfoy stepped out of a room and knocked into Hermione who dropped her books which as she bent down to pick up Malfoy stepped on her hand,

"Watch it mudblood!" sneered Malfoy.

Seamus(halfblood) was walking out of a room when he saw this. He helped Hermione up.

"Jeez that guy is a prick" said Seamus.

"I wish there was a way I could get back at him" said Hermione.

Seamus winked at Malfoy as he walked away.

"You know bullying is considered a crime" said Seamus.

"Only in the muggle world" said Hermione.

"It sure yes, and it's a penalty of 6 months as a PET which I am sure he has no idea about" Seamus.

"Again muggle world not wizard" said Hermione.

"Exactly which means he'll be an arrogant prick to the muggle judge without reveling his a wizard, also wizards do have a PET system" said Seamus.

"They do?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yeah, it's an outdated torture method but it wasn't banned" said Seamus.

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione.

"There's a kinky section in the library that is marked as Wizard Lusty History, you just need a pass from a teacher for it" said Seamus.

"Your messing with me" said Hermione.

"No seriously, come one lets go talk to Professor McGonagall" said Seamus.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what Seamus was talking about but he offered to take her to professor McGonagall so she agreed. Together Hermione and Seamus walked into Professor McGonagall office.

"Can I help you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Um Seamus informed me that the school has a kinky section in the library and that um wizards have a pet system?" asked Hermione.

"Yes we do, I assume you want to use it against Mr. Malfoy correct" said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am I am tried of him bullying me" said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall held up her wand then made a diagonal slashing motion with it. Hermione watched her do waiting for the explanation that would soon follow.

"That is the motion for the spell, the words you need to say are Leat Pa Monet and the spell only works if your intentions are pure and when the spell ends no one who wishes to retaliate for this cannot do so, have a nice day" said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"So you want me to come with you or do you want Harry and Ron with you?" asked Seamus.

"I think I rather do this alone" Said Hermione.

"Ok see ya later" Said Seamus walking away.

Hermione knew where Malfoy and his minions hung out at this time. She gathered her courage and walked to the north wing. She saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle but she didn't see Pansy which didn't really matter. She stood 5 feet away when Malfoy took notice.

"What do you want Mudblood!" sneered Malfoy.

"Leat Pa Monet!" said Hermione making the correct motions.

Malfoy smirked when nothing happened. Hermione knew she did it right but she was completely confused. Then to her horror Malfoy turned into Pansy.

"The spell only works with pure intentions, which I guess you have but you wanted Malfoy which I'm not and the spell recognized that" said Pansy.

"Leat Pa Monet" said a voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione flinched expecting something to happen but when she heard a gasp of disbelief she opened her eyes to find she was completely fine. She looked at Seamus who slowly turned back into Malfoy. Hermione smiled then laughed, it was then she pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"Leat Pa Monet" said Hermione.

Malfoy's body went stiff as clothes vanished and his body was encased in leather. An armbinder wrapped around his arms forcing them behind his back. A pincer like mouth gag popped into his mouth metal throngs keeping his mouth wide open. A saddle sat between his arms and back. Leather shorts molded to his body no opening.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Pansy.

"He's going to carry me to class, carry my books, and pleasure me if I want it" said Hermione.

"How come you made it so he had underwear?" asked Pansy.

"Because honestly I don't want to see any of his junk, now get out of year before I do the same to you" said Hermione.

Malfoys friends ran away.

"I think need to use the rest room and that will be your first job cleaning me afterwards with you tongue" laughed Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3 Professor McGonagall power

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Malfoy and Hermione both work up in the infirmary screaming. Hermione looked at Malfoy blushing then got angry while Malfoy looked her at with anger the entire time. He went for his wand but found it gone so did Hermione.

"What did you do you filthy mudblood and where is my wand!" demanded Malfoy.

"I don't have your wand, in fact I don't even have mine" said Hermione.

"Fucking mudblood how dare you steal my wand then lose it" sneered Malfoy.

"I never had your wand you fucking idiot" snarled Hermione.

"Oh please will you both shut up!" said Professor McGonagall who was sitting in a corner.

"Sorry professor" mumbled Hermione.

Malfoy didn't respond he just sat there and grumbled.

"Now the spell I showed you was really a sleep spell to see your true desire and do you know what I learned?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"That we're both assholes?" asked Hermione.

"Shut up" sneered Malfoy.

"I learned that you both wish to be dominated" interjected Professor McGonagall.

"What do you mean professor?" asked Hermione.

"What I mean is since your both 18 I can make you my PET's for 5 years with that spell" said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and Draco shared a look both unsure about that response.

"And if we say no?" asked Hermione.

"Then you leave this room and never speak of this incident again" said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our futures?" asked Draco.

"You can leave and study hard and learn how to survive among the muggles or you can be my PET'S which will go on your resumes and unlock far more doors then you can imagine" said Professor McGonagall holding out her hand.


End file.
